Duty or Dishonor
|animation =Duty or Dishonor.gif }} Duty or Dishonor is a Brotherhood of Steel side quest in Fallout 4. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough Talking to Captain Kells will start the assignment. He will ask the Sole Survivor to report to the logistics department and investigate a case of missing goods over the last time. Knight Sergeant Gavil is the first contact and they will brusquely deny any accusations and direct the Sole Survivor to Knight Lucia and Initiate Clarke, since none of the other people in the department should be disturbed, also as the newest additions they are the most likely suspects. The Sole Survivor now has multiple options: * Talking to Clarke and Lucia and passing speech checks. If the Sole Survivor speaks to Lucia first, then speaking to Clarke in unnecessary. To hear what both have to say, speak to Clarke first. * Return to the Prydwen's main deck. In the area where the personal beds with footlockers are, two of them - near the 'outgoing mail terminal' - have locked footlockers belonging to Clarke and Lucia. Inside Clarke's is a note from Lucia and a key to Lucia's footlocker, while in hers - is a holotape. There are four logs on it, but the fourth one is important. After confronting Lucia she will ask the Sole Survivor to tail Clarke after his shift ends to find out what's wrong. * Alternatively, the Sole Survivor can search the depot room for clues, and look for the terminal next to where they met Gavil. This will also advance the quest. Shadowing Clarke will lead the Sole Survivor to the Boston Airport ruins. Upon entering the ruins, the Sole Survivor must find Clarke. Go to the right from the elevators that requires an ID card, open the door and down the stairs and through a tunnel. In a room to the left that the body of Knight Rylan can be found. Killing ghouls on the way to Clarke is OK; killing the ones where Clarke is found, however, will make him hostile. Further down the tunnel the Sole Survivor will be tasked with the optional quest to exterminate the ghouls. At the end of the flooded tunnel blocked by a gate, the Sole Survivor must go up the ramp on the right and through the stairwell/tunnel until get to an underground parking garage. Traverse the underground parking garage until arriving at a subway tunnel. Take the subway tunnel until one gets to the next platform, this will lead to a luggage terminal. Upon entering, take the stairs down, follow this tunnel until arriving at a room that Clarke is in, that's above the generator room with a bunch of ghouls. Opening the generator room and killing the ghouls will cause Clarke to automatically become hostile forcing the Sole Survivor to kill him. Similarly, entering the next room adjacent to the room Clarke is in without talking to him, will cause him to become hostile. The ID card is on the desk that has the expert terminal. This is needed to open the doors and use the elevators. Another ID card is available from Clarke. If no ghouls were killed and the Sole Survivor has settled on confronting Clarke directly, there are three options: * Convincing Clarke to turn himself in grants a piece of armor upon quest completion (T-60c torso with 10% AP costs in VATS reduced as well as leveled options). The optional quest objective of killing the ghouls is also automatically completed. * Convincing Clarke to leave the Brotherhood of Steel, after which one can either lie to Kells about the missing food or blame it on Clarke. Kells will be doubtful of the Sole Survivor's words at first, but he will be convinced after they continue with the lie. This option grants 50 caps and some experience. * Kill Clarke, but this will yield no armor or weapon rewards, just 100 caps. Upon completion Kells will give the Sole Survivor one of several rewards depending on what happened to Clarke. Only by convincing the traitor to turn himself in will Kells give the Sole Survivor the Exemplar's T-60c torso. (Note: While the armor is titled T-60c, it is leveled to the player character, meaning higher level player characters will receive T-60d, e, or f, while lower levels will receive a, b, or c.) After the mission is complete, one can speak with Kells. Even though he states that a patrol team was sent in to clear out the ghouls, the room at the bottom of the ruins will still be populated by them. Companion reactions Quest stages Notes * The elevator shaft to the left of the entrance has an accessible door on the next floor up, which, if accessed by power armor jetpack, leads to an out-of-bounds state. This can be exploited to access Clarke directly: landing on the lowest level of rubble, next to the green steamer trunk, directly behind the elevator shafts, will put the player character beyond Clarke's feral observation room, allowing progress on the quest in a fraction of the time, without encountering a single feral ghoul. * Clarke's reaction varies when the player character kills the feral ghouls: ** In the room with Clarke there is an Expert terminal. If you use it to activate protectrons, Clarke will become hostile since the robots will attack the ghouls. ** If the player character manages to convince Clarke to stand down, via persuasion or presenting him Knight Rylan's holotag, he will not become hostile if the player character chooses to exterminate the feral ghouls. ** If the feral ghouls are killed by your companion after Clarke is convinced to leave or turn himself in, he will become hostile towards the player character if he sees them die. He does not leave the room till after quest completion. * Entering the Boston Airport ruins with a power armor targeting HUD mod will automatically update the quest to kill Clarke, causing him to become hostile and attack the player character on sight. He will also become hostile if you equip the power armor helmet, with the mod, after convincing him to turn himself in, if you are still in the building. ** Clarke may also become hostile if the player character is under the effect of Berry Mentats (highlights living targets). * If the quest Tactical Thinking is started, then Clarke will make a briefing on it first (which will make the Railroad hostile to the player character), and then will talk about Kells and finish Duty or Dishonor. * If you convince Initiate Clarke to turn himself in, he will be found in the lockup at Cambridge Police Station. The lockup terminal will also be updated with a record showing he has been incarcerated for 'Larceny, Dereliction, Aiding the Enemy'. * Once stage 380 ("Kill Initiate Clark") is set, there appears to be no way to ever speak to Initiate Clarke, and thus no way to ever complete the quest without fail. Even resetting the quest will immediately result in stage 380 when starting. * Entering the airport ruins, and executing the optional quest to exterminate the ghouls before interrogating Initiate Clarke will result in Clarke has turning hostile towards the Sole Survivor and conversation is not possible anymore. After this point when encountering Clarke, the only choices are to eliminate him despite the Brotherhood of Steel consequences (turns hostile), or simply flee the area. The quest can not continue until Clarke is killed (fail). **If Clarke is persuaded to leave the Brotherhood, opening the door to the reactor room using the keycard (even while completely hidden) will turn him hostile. **Clarke does not become hostile to the ghouls, nor they to him after the door is opened, even if they follow the player up into the control room. **The only way to eliminate the ghouls without turning Clarke hostile is to turn in the quest to Captain Kells. Clarke will be gone when you return. *On returning to the reactor room after handing the quest in to Captain Kells, some of the ghouls that were originally present may no longer be there. Of those that remain, some or all (including the Glowing One) may already be dead, with no indication given of what killed them. * Should the player character explore the airport before the completion of Reunions and the arrival of the Brotherhood, it is possible to enter the ruined portion of the airport via an elevator in the parking garage on the surface, east across the street from the workshop area. This allows the player character to access the underground half of the garage and the hallways leading to the entrance used by Clarke to enter the building. However, the hallway leading to the subway portion of the ruins is blocked off, making it impossible to explore and clear the entire area before the player character begins Duty or Dishonor. * Confronting Initiate Clarke with Danse as your companion will cause Clarke to panic due to there being a Paladin present and turn hostile, exclaiming "Paladin? No! No, stay away! Stay away!". This can be avoided by making Danse wait outside a distance away before starting the confrontation. Bugs * If Clarke spots you he may get stuck in an infinite loop of going inside and back outside again. If you have a follower, this can be fixed by ordering them to wait elsewhere, which should trigger Clarke to run. You can also run ahead and hide in the bushes by the broken down plane and he will continue his walk. * If you enter the underground Boston Airport ruins for the first time while wearing power armor equipped with the Targeting HUD mod or use Berry Mentats while inside, the quest will glitch. Clarke will not initiate conversation as he is supposed to and will always be hostile. Reloading to a previous save and entering without the Targeting HUD equipped prevents this issue. However, equipping the mod or using Berry Mentats will reactivate the bug. ** If Clarke is hostile, it is still possible to progress through the entire conversation by repeatedly using Pax syringe on him. Unfortunately, even if he is convinced to turn himself in in this manner, the quest will not advance beyond 'Kill Initiate Clarke'. * When you shadow Initiate Clarke he does not proceed any further. If one kills him by placing a live grenade in his inventory then the quest icon still appears above his corpse as if he is alive, but you can loot the key to the Boston Airport ruins and get an update telling you to kill Initiate Clarke, however this does not fix the quest as Initiate Clarke is already a corpse and therefore the player character is unable to kill him again. * If the Sole Survivor killed the ghouls before speaking to Captain Kells and thus entering the Boston Airport ruins before getting Duty or Dishonor, and thus setting stage 380 "Kill Initiate Clarke:" after leaving the Airport Ruins there is no way to return to where Clarke is (behind the entry door in the ruins) after speaking with Captain Kells, without console commands, as the door is locked and can only be opened with a key from Clarke. And Clarke will not exit the ruins. Clarke will not appear in the game until after speaking with Captain Kells. * If the Sole Survivor has found out the evidence of From Lucia note but did not confront her before proceeding to shadow Clarke and instead do it after, the quest marker 'Confront Lucia' will be stuck on Lucia, and the Sole Survivor won't be able to trigger the quest dialogue with her. However, when the Sole Survivor reports to Captain Kells the quest marker will automatically be marked as 'Completed'. * If the Sole Survivor has already completed the main quest for a different faction, destroyed the Prydwen, and then uses a jetpack on the elevator to reach the second floor door and the out of bounds area, they can get the card key off the desk and open the door to the reactor room. It will start the "Duty or Dishonor" quest at the "Kill Initiate Clarke" stage and will not be able to be completed. Category:Fallout 4 Brotherhood of Steel quests de:Pflicht oder Schande ru:Честь или бесчестье uk:Честь чи безчестя zh:盡職或失職